


[羊铁] 斑马迁徙

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 写过很多成年人之间的推拉和点到即止的克制，想写点腻腻乎乎连吵架都是很幼稚的少年爱情大概是绝世小甜饼是私立教会美高，一个年级只有不到20个人那种对话是英语角，但是都有写翻译，如果英语还可以的话建议看英语原文，会更有代入感一些有未成年doi情节 慎入
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[羊铁] 斑马迁徙

那是潮湿又闷热的夏末，刚刚十五岁的肖俊带着满腔的勇气和对未来无限的期望来到了这个美国中部的二线城市。

肖俊心里没什么太多想法，来了就好好地待下去就行了。毕竟是自己选的路，就算难走也得走完。虽然不知道在这里的生活会是什么样的，但是既来之则安之，一天适应不了就用一个月，一个月不行他有十个月呢。

他还在和国内的女朋友苦苦支撑着摇摇欲坠的异国恋。

·

肖俊本来以为这段异国恋能多坚持一段时间，不过随着时间流逝，自己好像慢慢丢掉了那些所谓澎湃的感情。

两个人早已经在新的学校开始了高中生活，每天都有数不尽的事情要忙碌，联系的时间也压缩到了每天只有二十分钟。

本着 “不喜欢了就别耽误人家” 的想法，肖俊和女孩子提了分手。

当时女孩子也没有多说什么，还是后来肖俊才看到那个女孩子在朋友圈里发了一句 “要走的都没有悲伤，留下的人从来满肚子委屈” 。

·

其实肖俊并不太适应这个学校。

也不是不喜欢，就是不适应。

唯一的好处大概就是学校很小，肖俊没过几天就可以把名字和脸都对上号了。而且肖俊算是唯一一个中国人，所以肖俊一直在被迫熟练着英语。

不过这里的一切对肖俊来说都很陌生，学的内容很陌生，上学的流程很陌生，语言很陌生，文化很陌生，连吃的饭都很陌生。不过大家都很友好，如果说一遍肖俊听不懂，那他们就会第二遍放慢语速用一些更简单的词帮助肖俊理解。

可是肖俊还是觉得很陌生。

大概是因为肖俊还没对这里产生任何情感上的归属感。没有玩的很好的朋友，也还没来得及和寄宿家庭产生关系上的实质性进展，更没有和melting pot文化激起共鸣。

好像这里所有的一切都在对肖俊各说各的，而他依旧是个在不远处观望着想要做出 “是否参与” 决定的局外人。

·

肖俊注意到刘扬扬是在某次午餐过后上楼梯的时候瞟到了刘扬扬的侧脸，一瞬间在心里感叹了无数次，最后总结成了一句，妈的真帅。

后来真正和刘扬扬有交集还是有个同学想坐在她男朋友旁边就和肖俊换了位子，肖俊也就顺理成章地坐到了刘扬扬旁边。

而那节课是肖俊唯一和刘扬扬一起上的课。

肖俊也不知道是从哪鼓起的勇气，用磕磕绊绊的英语管刘扬扬要了电话号码。

·

肖俊在足球训练结束之后就攥着手机纠结。

其实有一点点尴尬，毕竟一见钟情这种剧情太过于俗套，连肖俊自己都没相信过。再说了，就算肖俊初中三年加起来一共空窗期也就一年多，但是谈的也都是女朋友，这一见钟情了一个男孩子也太离谱了吧。

倒不是觉得喜欢一个男孩子本身这件事离谱，而是迷迷糊糊地凭着直觉迷恋上了这个肖俊很肯定会和自己在一起的人。

谁还没干过几件完全不考虑后果只听从自己内心的事情啊。

所以肖俊磨叽了一会儿之后，便直白地给刘扬扬发了一句 “i think i have a crush on you (我对你有点动心)” 。刘扬扬的回复看上去挺诧异的，可是肖俊也没指望这刘扬扬一下就回答什么，就没再多就着这个话题聊下去，主动地说起了自己的足球训练。

·

在之后的两个星期里，肖俊几乎是保持着秒回的频率在和刘扬扬发短信。也因为不熟悉语言闹了很多笑话，有时候甚至还要依靠翻译软件来和刘扬扬沟通。

其实刘扬扬会说一点点中文，毕竟父母都是华裔，不过在美国长大的刘扬扬并没能熟练掌握普通话，更别说肖俊更熟练的粤语了。

肖俊倒是也觉得无所谓，经过这段时间，肖俊只觉得自己对刘扬扬的喜欢反而莫名其妙的愈演愈烈。

而且，刘扬扬似乎也没有抵触自己...?

所以肖俊翘了一小半足球训练，在刘扬扬面前没忍住哭了一鼻子。

他知道自己眼睛好看，睫毛也又密又长，哭起来湿漉漉的更勾人心弦。

本来是有点故意的，结果挤了两滴眼泪之后越来越伤心，索性就哭了个痛快，把这段时间心里藏的所有委屈不甘都在刘扬扬面前抖落出来。

刘扬扬揉了揉肖俊的头发 “you know, maybe we should just give it a shot. (或许我们应该试试)”

·

肖俊其实并不是一个没有安全感的人，以前就算谈恋爱也不至于吃飞醋吃到每天都把自己气成一个河豚，可是肖俊的所有自信在刘扬扬面前似乎都化成了灰烬，根本不用吹就被北美永远开到16度的空调挥散在了干冷空气中。

学校很小，但是刘扬扬朋友很多。

肖俊知道刘扬扬就算不喜欢自己，也完全没有喜欢别人的意思。刘扬扬是不需要破茧就可以飞翔的蝴蝶，一只永远不用归巢的鸟，和总是被风托着的无线风筝。

自由的，不会被任何人任何事束缚住的刘扬扬。

肖俊不想因为自己或是这段关系改变了这样令他羡慕的刘扬扬。

但是又忍不住想自私地成为他的茧，他的巢，和他的风筝线。

·

第一次和刘扬扬闹脾气发生在开始谈恋爱两周之后。

本着小作怡情的不成熟想法，肖俊又翘了一会儿训练，哼哼唧唧地在楼道里掰手指数着自己最近吃醋的次数，低头盯住自己手指的肖俊自然也没看见刘扬扬控制不住上扬的嘴角。

“okay okay, it’s my fault. i’ll stay away from them starting now. sounds good? (好啦好啦，是我不对，我从现在开始就远离他们好不好) ” 刘扬扬揉了揉肖俊翘起来的头发，把肖俊圈在怀里在额头上落下了一个吻。

肖俊眼睛转了转，双手攀上刘扬扬的肩膀，用嘴唇碰了碰刘扬扬的嘴唇 “fineee, here‘s the seal (盖章啦~) ” 然后有些害羞地把头埋在了刘扬扬的颈窝里，使劲嗅了嗅还是觉得很好闻。

隔着两层薄薄的布料，肖俊能感觉到刘扬扬有力的心跳声，还能感觉到自己的心脏越跳越快似乎像是要蹦出胸腔一般。

刘扬扬把肖俊从怀里捞出来，左手环住他了的腰，腾出右手捧住了他的脸，轻轻地吻住了肖俊。

“babeee, plzzz dont be mad anymore, you’re the one i like. otherwise i wouldn’t even be dating you. (不要生气啦宝贝，我喜欢的是你呀，不然也不会和你在一起的) ”

“well then you better only like me cuz next time i would wanna break up with you. (那你最好做到只喜欢我，不然下次我会想和你分手的，要专心喜欢我) ”

·

肖俊喜欢亲亲抱抱，更喜欢成天黏在喜欢的人身边，他很擅长用肢体语言去表达出自己的爱意。

刘扬扬倒也没有表现出什么特别的情绪，只是在人前尽职尽责地和肖俊维持着好兄弟人设，在楼梯间里凶狠地把肖俊压在墙上啃。

“heyyyy stop touching me. i gotta go to soccer practice later… (哎呀你不要摸我啦，一会儿我还要去训练呢) ” 肖俊拉住了刘扬扬想要探进自己衣摆的手，往后靠了靠贴在了墙上，抬起眼睛看着刘扬扬。

“its okay though, everybody left, its only us now. (没关系，大家都走了，这里只有我们) ” 嘴唇分开的时候发出了一声响亮的 “啵”，还牵连出了一道暧昧的银丝，刘扬扬盯着肖俊更加红润的嘴唇 “don‘t you wanna do something else? (你想不想做点别的) ”

“welp not today, not sure about tomorrow but i'll think about it (今天不想，但是没准儿明天可以考虑考虑)” 肖俊弯下腰从刘扬扬的怀抱里钻了出来 “okay gotta go now so see ya. oh by the way, maybe fix that before you go out. (得去训练了，我走了。对了，你处理一下再出去吧) ” 

刘扬扬顺着肖俊的视线低头一看，苦笑了一声开始整理自己裤子，试图把版型笔挺的卡其色裤子整理成可以掩盖他硬了这个事实的样子。

·

和刘扬扬在一起后，肖俊发现自己的朋友们好像都多多少少的疏远了自己一些。

刚开始肖俊还没反应过来，直到有一次他在和自己朋友聊天的时候，顺着朋友的余光线瞥了一眼就和不远处也在和朋友聊天的刘扬扬对上了视线。

刘扬扬看到肖俊也转过头来之后愣了一下，然后对着肖俊露出了一个笑容之后趁着肖俊还没来得及做出别的表情之前就收回了视线。

肖俊觉得有些不对劲，却只能重新把注意力放回和朋友的聊天之中。

“you guys are dating. (你们在一起了)” 面前一脸笑容的朋友陈述着自己的问题。

肖俊的眼睛睁的更大了一些，却不知道该怎么回复。

“don’t worry though. i, or we, i should probably say, we grew up with him, we know how he’s like. he did date some other girls before, but that’s definitely the first time we seen him like that. the way he looks at you reminds me of predators staring at their prey. (你倒是不用担心。我，或者说我们，和刘扬扬一起长大，我们知道刘扬扬是个什么样的人。他以前也和别的女孩子在一起过，不过这绝对是我们第一次感受到他那种视线，像是一个虎视眈眈盯着自己猎物的野生动物一般)”

“its too hard to not realize that there’s something going on between you guys. the tension is like next level… (说实话他这种视线，很难意识不到才对吧，你们两个人之间的张力真的很明显... )”

肖俊叹了口气，试图解释什么又被朋友的话堵了回去。

“chillax, we’re not like the teachers. as long as you guys don’t do some crazy shit yourself, we won’t say a word. you know, being a christian doesn’t mean you can’t be gay. you have the rights to love who you love. it’s never about that one organ. (放心好了，我们不像这里的老师们，只要你和刘扬扬两个人不做出什么太过分的事情，我们什么都不会说的。你也知道，是基督教徒也不意味着你就一定是异性恋啊，你也有权力去爱自己爱的人，爱情从来都不是一个器官对另一个器官的吸引)”

肖俊有些呆滞地点了点头，看到朋友伸向自己头发的爪子在头顶晃了晃就放了下来， 然后他注意到了朋友回头看向刘扬扬的视线，和朋友怨气的撇嘴。

“dude he needs to relax, i’m not trying to steal you from him jesus… (刘扬扬真的需要放轻松一点，我又不是想把你抢走)”

·

“i really love raining day ^^ (我很喜欢下雨天) ” 

肖俊低头看了一眼手机上弹出来自刘扬扬的消息通知，很给面子地回了一句 “why (为什么)” 。

刘扬扬的短信像是早就打好了只等肖俊一个回复就发出来一般 “the vibe just hits different when it’s raining. i love the sound of rain drops hitting the rooftop, it sounds so calming and chill. (下雨的时候感觉氛围会很不一样，我很爱雨滴掉在屋顶的声音，放松又平静)”

其实肖俊不喜欢下雨，他在下雨天里更容易犯困，他不喜欢在下雨天潮湿昏沉的下午小睡，因为醒来会觉得自己被漫无边际的失落包裹住了，会让他本来就阴郁的心情更加沮丧。

大晴天多好，有刺眼的阳光和蓝天白云。

不过最厌烦的大概还是会被雨滴淋湿，而美国人似乎都不喜欢撑伞，肖俊又不喜欢特立独行，也就只好在上学的背包里塞了一把伞。如果雨下的不大就索性合群地不撑伞，如果雨下大了还可以掏出来招呼同学和自己一起挤一挤。

美中也是，明明已经是冬天了，却还只是在下雨，难道是在欺负他这个南方人没见过雪...?

而且今天是星期日，他要和寄宿家庭一起去教堂。

肖俊也说不太好自己喜不喜欢去，毕竟自己的散装英语还不能支持他把整场都听明白，比起真正的礼拜，他更喜欢轻松的sunday school。

因为是分年龄段的，所以可以和认识的朋友们一起，还有甜甜圈和汽水当早饭。肖俊一边啃着手里抹着巧克力涂层的松软油炸面团，一边双眼放空地盯着墙上被扣掉一块的漆，来进行一些无意义的思考。

比如今天他想到，甜食带来的其实是期待奖赏的多巴胺，除了让人保持着得到之前的饥渴感之外，似乎并不能从中获得快乐感。

所以吃甜食只不过是另一种成瘾的过程罢了。

想想就觉得，果然甜甜圈就是个甜蜜的陷阱，尤其是吃到一半还会口渴，就得来一口同样甜腻的汽水。

说实话，有点像刘扬扬，肖俊突然想到。

他会给出一点点甜头，而这一切不过是刘扬扬巧妙的小技巧罢了。刘扬扬会慢慢等着自己变得焦虑，更迫切地想得到更多，从而做出重复性的强迫行为。

肖俊嘴里的甜甜圈突然变得索然无味，他叹了口气，努力地不去过多注意嘴里甜腻的味道，把最后一口甜甜圈使劲咀嚼几下硬塞进胃里。

不过他似乎也没什么立场去说刘扬扬，因为肖俊自己也在对着刘扬扬做着类似的事情。

让刘扬扬一直抱着对 “明天的肖俊会不会想做点什么” 的期待感，然后耐心地抱着双臂观察他被兴奋的奖赏机制奴役着。

肖俊有些恶趣味地想着，那就索性抱着对对方的无数期待一起沉沦吧。

·

他们最后还是做了，好像还是他俩100天的时候。

肖俊一点都不惊喜，毕竟很早之前就已经开始讨论过做爱的事情了。

为什么不呢，只要双方都同意，没什么可后悔的。

刘扬扬对肖俊发出邀请的时候，他们刚在楼梯间进行完每日的亲吻。

“wanna come over this weekend? my parents are out of town. we could watch netflix n chill. (这周末想来我家吗? 我家长都不在家，我们可以 netflix&chill) ”

肖俊挑了挑眉，他对大多数美国文化还是一知半解，不过 netflix and chill他可太了解了 “you got condoms? (有套?) ”

刘扬扬用拇指摩挲着肖俊的腰侧，给肖俊扔回去了一句 “mhm. (当然) ”

·

肖俊刚吞下刘扬扬性器的时候也在走神，他在天马行空地想着，刘扬扬的屋子居然是绿色调的，他还以为会是蓝色的。

毕竟刘扬扬的一切都让肖俊觉得他来自天空。

自由的，不受约束的，甚至是那些让人有距离感的特质。

绿色太过于生机勃勃了，刘扬扬应该是遥远的，不该是这种亲和力更高的颜色。

有的时候肖俊会觉得看到的刘扬扬并不真实，虽然能感觉到刘扬扬对自己至少有性吸引力，但是谈爱好像还是有点太早了。

甚至是现在，他看到的刘扬扬依旧带着些透明的颜色，好像真的能一眼便望到底，不过只要伸出手尝试去触碰就能马上反应过来，刘扬扬还是很遥远。

刘扬扬的手盖在肖俊的后脑勺上，轻轻地向下摁着肖俊的头，让他再吞的深一点。

肖俊觉得刘扬扬顶的有些过于深了，勾起了不适的干呕，就轻轻地拍了拍刘扬扬的大腿，然后慢慢地将含着的性器吐了出来。

“don‘t you believe in christianity? (你不是信教吗) ” 肖俊用手给刘扬扬继续套弄着，侧过头咳嗽了几下之后开口问道。

“fuck god, cum hard. ” 刘扬扬轻笑了一声，揉了揉肖俊的头发。 

肖俊在刘扬扬给他做扩张的时候还在双眼放空地盯着亮的有些刺眼的顶灯，他突然在想到如果做完之后两个人之间的多巴胺会不会消失。所以就撑着刘扬扬的肩膀重新坐了起来，看着刘扬扬有些困惑的表情，肖俊把刘扬扬推倒在床上然后跨坐在刘扬扬身上 “we need to talk later (我们一会儿得谈谈)” 又顺手拿起了一旁的润滑剂挤了一手探到自己身后说 “but you don‘t need to be this gentle with me. (不用对我这么温柔) ”

“babe, we should use condoms… (宝贝我们应该戴套)” 刘扬扬蹭了蹭肖俊的腰紧盯着肖俊那双好看的眸子。

肖俊瞥了一眼刘扬扬 “i'm not made of glass, i won’t break. (我没有那么脆弱) ” 然后便继续扶着刘扬扬的性器慢慢地坐了下去 “we will deal with that later. (别的就一会儿再说吧)”

全部用后面吞进去之后，肖俊还没感觉到所谓的快感，能感觉到后面有些胀疼，不过比起疼，更明显的感觉则是被刘扬扬的性器填满的充实感。

既然已经在做了，索性就沉浸在性欲中好了，管刘扬扬会不会打完炮就分手，反正最后爽的是他肖俊。

“take me to heaven. (把我带上天堂吧)” 肖俊用手撑着刘扬扬线条好看的腹部，换成刘扬扬有些单薄的胸膛继续撑着之后弯下腰和刘扬扬接吻。

·

本来想做完之后和刘扬扬谈谈，却因为累的连手指都抬不起来变成了刘扬扬主说，而肖俊则有一搭没一搭地听着。

“i wanna say sorry. i feel like ever since the day we’ve been dating, we were both not very satisfied with how everything has been going. (其实很想说对不起。感觉我们两个从最开始就对这段关系没那么满意) ”

“how should i explain it better? we seemed like two people who are madly in love but don’t actually know how to be in a relationship together. (怎么说才好呢? 我们两个很像那种爱对方爱到骨子里，却不知道该怎么做情侣)” 

肖俊在软乎乎的毯子里转了个身，用头抵在了刘扬扬的胸膛上，把自己的手指都挤进了刘扬扬的指缝中，打了个哈欠，轻轻地点了点头。

“you would be jealous because of small things even though that was not your intention at all. (尽管你不想，却还是会因为小事而嫉妒)”

“but to be honest, it’s not just you. (不止是你一直在嫉妒)”

“i’m always jealous too. sometimes i really wanna hide you in my room so only i could see you. (我也会妒忌，甚至有时候会想把你藏起来，藏在我的屋子里，只有我能看到)”

“and um, i think that’s probably too much. so i don’t bring it up and pretend i’m not jealous at all. but every time when i see you smiling, a part of me is screaming while trying to rip my skin open. i wanna pin you down and fuck you until you only have your eyes on me. (我不想让你感到觉得不舒服，所以会装成一点也不在乎的样子，但是每次看到你对着我笑的时候，身体里似乎总有一部分正在叫嚣着要扯开我的皮肤，想把你摁在我身下干到你只能看到我)”

“i have to admit that i’m just insecure and paranoid. (我要承认，我很没有安全感也很多疑)”

“so i made up this image of me being mature. i don’t wanna be as emotional as a child and treat you like you’re my toy. i don’t wanna make you only mine, i want you to have your own life and have bunch of friends so you get to experience as much as possible. (所以才会在你面前装成很成熟的样子，不想再像个孩子般跟自己闹脾气，把你看做是我最心爱的玩具一般。我想让你拥有自己的生活，想让你拥有很多很多朋友，我不想成为你在这里10个月里唯一的重心，想让你经历更多一点，然后再决定要不要留在这边)”

“嗯.. ” 肖俊温热的呼吸变得更轻盈了一些，飘飘荡荡地落在刘扬扬的皮肤上。

“i just really wanna grow up and be more like an adult in our relationship. (我只想快点长大，像成年人一样谈恋爱)”

“but at the same time, i really can’t help but being childish. (同时我又对在你面前变得过于幼稚的自己无能为力)”

“welp, we’re only really 16 after all, so it might actually be a little too early to be an adult. (不过我们都只有16岁，所以可能说像成年人一样可能有点太早了)”

“you might think you’re the unreasonable one. but it’s actually me. (你可能会觉得你才是在这段关系中不可理喻的那个，其实应该是我才对吧)”

“i could always see why you’re mad at me. however, my emotions just come and go. the only reason you never seen them is because i try so hard to tame them down and be the best me ever when i’m with you. (你生气的时候我完全可以理解你的原因，我的情绪却总是不可预测，你从没见到的原因是因为我想在你的面前成为最好的刘扬扬，所以我会努力地去驯服那些不听话的情感)”

肖俊努力地想要睁开眼睛，刚刚纵欲过度之后又被迫做了段英语听力，现在满脑子都只剩下了在刘扬扬的怀里睡到昏天黑地。

在有些模糊的视线里，他仿佛看到了那些缥缈透明的特质都像拼图一般契合地构成了正圈着自己的刘扬扬。

刘扬扬果然是深浅不一的蓝色。

“i think there was only dopamine between us. it only made us become more obsessed with each other and repeat the same thing like arguing everyday because we couldn’t fulfill what we want. (我们之间好像只被多巴胺维持着，只是让我们对对方越来越痴迷，然后因为永远无法满足对方的期待而不断地重复相同的行为举止)”

“but now, i wanna change it. (但是我想改变这个现状)”

“i know that i can’t just all of a sudden become mature, and so are you. what we really need to do is to deal with this together. (我明白我们都不可能一瞬间就长大，我们真正要做的是一起面对这一切)”

“its gonna be okay if we take our time to walk through everything. we just need to learn to be better for each other. (慢一点也没关系，我们可以慢慢地和对方一起变成更好的样子)“

“as long as we work together, talk things out, and actually change (只要我们一起沟通，并且真正去为了对方而改变)”

“do you..? (你呢)”

刘扬扬等了一小会儿都没有等到肖俊的回应，就撅起嘴奶声奶气地用中文叫着肖俊的名字 “肖俊? 为什么不理我..? 肖俊..?? ”

再低头看了一眼才发现肖俊早就睡着了，自己说了半天都在小声地自说自话，

刘扬扬看着怀里的肖俊，褪下了缤纷的彩色特质，收敛起自己浓烈的情感，把所有张扬的尖锐棱角都藏起来，软乎乎，透明的肖俊。

像小动物一样，窝在了觉得安全的港湾里，也不管窗外是怎样的狂风暴雨，静悄悄地蜷缩起来睡觉。

刘扬扬在肖俊的头顶落下了一个吻，也闭上了眼睛等待困意将自己包裹起来。

肖俊被窗外的惊雷吓醒了一下，想翻个身换个姿势继续睡却被抱得更紧了一些，刘扬扬还哼哼唧唧地在自己的颈窝里拱了拱。

肖俊轻轻地叹了口气，重新闭上了眼睛迷迷糊糊地进行了一下他每日的无意义思考。

他想，他确实成了刘扬扬的茧，刘扬扬的归巢，和刘扬扬的风筝线。

在这个他依旧觉得有些陌生的国度里，和刘扬扬一起，用对方和爱作茧自缚。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实吧，这个也算是我自己的故事，不过很多情节改成了更适合他们的样子。  
> 前几天没什么灵感的时候突然翻到了当时即将16岁的我写下的东西，看完之后想到爱情嘛，本来就是鲜活的，本来就是不讲道理其实在乎的要死。哪有那么多小心翼翼的相互试探和永远温暖的完美爱人，所以就有了经常哼哼唧唧其实只是小作怡情的xdj和看起来满不在乎但是心眼儿巨小的lyy。
> 
> 最最后小小bb一句，这篇叫 “斑马迁徙” 是因为斑马是迁徙性动物，不擅长奔跑，也没有固定的栖息地。  
> 像是来到这里的xj一样，什么都不适应所以只能一步步慢慢适应。  
> 斑马每年都要跟随着雨水长途跋涉很远很远去寻找水源，然后过不了两三个月就要重新踏上归途。离开时是成千上万匹斑马，能成功回来的只是少部分，不过这途中倒是诞生了许多新生命，跟随大部队着一起回到出发地。  
> 虽然后面没有写到，但是交换生xdj在暑假的时候是必须要回国的。可是就算是迁徙的斑马，也终有归期。  
> 他会回来的。  
> 一定会回来的。


End file.
